


24 Hours

by twozero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twozero/pseuds/twozero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从Tony接到任务到机场大战过了24小时，而在这期间Peter得到了一件新制服。</p><p>大约2000字左右</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> 我有罪（（（（）三刷鸡血产物，没有考据。  
> 以及我真的很喜欢小蜘蛛叫Mr. Stark（  
> My conscience is dead, and I blame alcohol (((  
> 其实不知道到底是T级还是G级……
> 
> 最初po在lofter：http://twozeroxox.lofter.com/post/2535d4_af9bb06

“我们还有不到36个小时，其中包括给你升级、找到cap，然后如果我们运气不好的话大战一场，把他们带回来。”Tony走进实验室，挥手打开了照明，几张屏幕上展示出一些图纸。

“如果我们运气好的话？”Peter跟在Tony后头，难以掩饰自己的兴奋劲儿（“这地方太赞了！”）。Tony的实验室从里到外都叫喊着“科技！”，而几小时之前Peter还盘算着给自己换台显示器让书桌不再那么拥挤呢。你永远猜不到，对吧？

Tony顿了一下。“如果我们运气好的话……我们战一场不那么大的。”

哦，所以这比Peter设想的还要严重。之前他还希望钢铁侠和美国队长没有闹到非打不可的地步，不过好吧，严肃的他也玩儿得来，六个月的经验可教会了他很多东西呢。希望如此。

“不管怎么说，”Tony打开了几件设备，拉过来一箱材料，“卫星已经缩小了范围，我们应该很快就能追踪到他们了。目前咱们要集中精力在*你*身上。所以，”Tony递给他一块平板，然后扬手让显示屏上的内容全息放大，“告诉我如果你要给蜘蛛侠设计制服的话，你会怎么做。”

“噢，呃，谢谢，Mr. Stark，我需要——制服需要足够的活动空间、延展性，你知道如果你要趴在玻璃窗上你可不希望屋里的人看到你撕破裤裆——然后得能配合我的能力，这儿有点小麻烦，但，”这一切对Peter来说还有点不真实，尤其Tony正在给他看的，这是…“……你已经有了设计初稿？”

Tony耸了耸肩，“去皇后区的路上顺便搞了一下。”

影像上展示的的设计大概只花了他五分钟，当然Friday也有不少功劳，他们考虑了几种可行的材料、设计，（Tony很遗憾他得把弄套盔甲的方案放在头几个pass掉，但嘿，谁知道呢，说不定钢铁蜘蛛并不是个坏点子）。没见到那孩子本人之前有很多因素不确定，于是他的脑子自然地跳到了下一步，款式设计。

他在车上再次看了一眼那段视频，红蓝配。Tony随手在草稿的人形上画了几条线，填上红蓝两色。他得到了一件红底的制服，从腰侧到大臂内侧有一抹蓝。挺吸引眼球的设计，蓝色让腰部看起来更纤细…但是不是*那方面*暗示过多了？Tony摇了摇头决定把这项工作交给Peter自己。

 

如今他发现Peter的能力和他想象中有些差距，这意味着他们得抓紧时间。“考虑到你说的感官问题，我们得测量几组数据，重新设计目镜，设备在那边，Friday，设置一下参数——”

“我…我觉得可以交给我，Mr. Stark。我比谁都熟悉自己的感官，而且那些设备看起来也很简单——哦，抱歉，无意冒犯，我是说你肯定把它们造得使用者友好——总之你说我们赶时间，所以我觉得——”Peter努了努肩膀，咧嘴笑了一下，一副拿不准自己跟面前的人该有多熟的样子。

Tony觉得这场景挺好玩的，他停下挑选工具的手耸了耸肩：“请便。…啊还有，”

*不用再叫我Mr. Stark了*。不知道为什么Tony没能把后半句说出口，大概是因为Peter叫他时的语气。但话说回来有无数人叫他Mr. Stark，各种不同的语气，好的坏的都有，他也说不上来Peter的有什么特别。也没什么大事，如果直觉告诉他他还想再听几声Peter的“Mr. Stark”，他也没什么意见。

“那边有咖啡。”最终他这样说道。

 

几分钟之后Tony发现这孩子比他想象中要更有经验，他很快地适应了实验室，在设备之间穿梭自如。

除了每次调出全息投影的时候。不管第几次看到，Peter脸上的惊叹一点消退的迹象都没有，从头到脚一个大大的“哇哦”，Tony很难控制自己不被这个逗笑。也许他能抽空给蜘蛛制服加个投影，做进蛛网发射器里怎么样？

他们的时间确实不充裕，所以Tony决定把次要的外观设计揉进其他步骤一起进行。这也是他如何发现Peter也比他以为的要聪明许多的——

“噢，蛛网图案？太棒了Mr. Stark，如果我们在图案上用特殊材料的话它就能分割制服的大块面料，提高韧性*……噢当然你已经想到这个了，抱歉，很酷的点子，谢了，…所有这些。啊说到这个，我们需要加个标志吗？我其实有个主意，在这儿——”（Tony并没有有意识地想到这个，但他不会承认的）。

此外Peter明显地属于话多的类型，但Tony发现自己并不介意。Peter的话不让人觉得吵，反而让他更能集中注意力，再加上Peter意外地帮得上忙，他们的效率比预想的提高了不少。

尽管还剩下一个难点。

“咳，Peter？”

“Mr. Stark？”

“……我需要你的手。”

“什么？”

“……既然你会爬墙不是因为磁性手套，我猜那就是你自带的能力，所以我们得考虑这些能力？”

“噢对，等下，”Peter放下手中的东西，把两只手掌都伸了出去，“我有点儿，怎么说呢，我被一只放射性的蜘蛛给咬过，一次意外，然后……我觉得它在我的基因上做了点什么手脚，所以…但是皮肤表面似乎没什么问题，这更像是生物——”

Tony凑近观察了一下，然后拉住了他的手。

——静电**，Peter生生把最后两个字憋了回去。

好吧，这就有点尴尬了。

Tony的手纯科学地拉着他的，略大的手掌包裹着Peter的手背，拇指蹭过掌心。尽管，可能，也许，Peter在意识角落模糊地想到，如果对方只是百分之百地出于科学精神，他可能不需要亲自碰他。

Tony Stark这个人从出现在他家沙发上开始就一直让Peter处于某种紧张状态（谢天谢地不是蜘蛛感应），对成功人士的尊敬？对更成熟的英雄的崇拜？Peter也说不上来。他不自觉地被对方所引导，不自觉地回答他的问题，跟着他的思路走。

但至于他为什么刚刚要乖乖伸出手？就只有上帝才知道了。

 

总而言之，一点小尴尬很快解决，他们顺利地给蜘蛛侠完成了升级，Peter 的制服现在是一套紧身衣，轻便柔韧的基础上能抵抗一部分冲击，红蓝相间，侧腰的设计不知怎的被保留了下来，加上胸口的蜘蛛标志，黑色的线条上使用特殊材料让他更加活动自如，而水滴状的目镜是Peter最喜欢的部分***。

 

 

Clint和Wanda一行被发现在莱比锡，一旦确认队长会和他们碰头，Tony这边就会出动，交锋在即，Rhodey和Natasha很快就会赶到。

Tony等着Peter换装完毕。虽然他不想承认，但跟Peter相处的这十几个小时让他暂时忘记了这摊破事，协议、联合国、冬兵……他很幸运有Peter在。这让他也算整了整思路，重新审时度势。Steve这次的所作所为大概有他自己的好理由，然而*他*的底线是再放任下去局面就会无法收拾，如果不希望复仇者联盟毁灭，他必须把这件事控制在复仇者们之间。希望他的底线被触碰前能跟对面谈上几句。

而Peter……Peter看起来还像个局外人，Peter技术上讲确实是个局外人。Tony暗自记下等这孩子做的足够多了之后要及时喊停。

“我太喜欢这身制服了，Mr. Stark。”

哦还有这个，Tony还得记得告诉他不用叫Mr. ……但或许这件事可以等等。他不知道自己这么享受这个是不是有点不正常，但他更希望把这个问题留到之后思考。

Peter装备齐全站在他面前。略显纤细的身材让他看起来仍像是个少年，和Tony平时接触的超级英雄们的形象完全不同。Peter不健壮却很紧实，而且充满灵活性，就好像你用手捉住他，他也能马上溜走一样。新制服轻薄又贴身，动作时肌肉线条看得一清二楚，这让Peter看起来更加的……性感？

好吧，*这个*想法绝对不正常，但Tony决定把这个问题也留到之后。目前他们有更重要的事情。

“记得我告诉过你的。”他叫出了钢铁侠的铠甲。

“好的，盾牌翅膀金属手，我准备好了。”

“出发。”

 

end

*：我胡诌的  
**：我根据百科胡诌的  
***：当然还是我胡诌的（（（

**Author's Note:**

> 我安祥地下地狱（  
> 好想开这对儿的车（（


End file.
